Julian Osbourne
Full name: Julian Osbourne Nicknames: N/A Age: Actual age - 209 at time of death; Immortal age - 26 Date of birth: 1801 Place of birth: Savannah, Georgia Occupation: Former band teacher at Forks High Grade: N/A Background History: Julian Osbourne was born into the Savannah, Georgia middle class in 1801. The son of a Methodist minister, he grew up in the church. It was this and his odd temperment (leading him to frequent cemeteries to look at the names on the tombstones for fun) that caused him to be disliked. At the age of sixteen he became involved with the occult. Obsessed with southern voodoo, he soon became antagonistic of Christianity while developing an understanding of white and black magic and their uses. Shortly after his eighteenth birthday, Julian was observed by his father practicing his faith. In a fit of rage, Julian left his family behind to fall into the trap of insanity and dementia, something blamed on him years past his parents early deaths. His disappearance accredited to a pact with the Devil, his house was boarded up and abandoned, stories of the curse upon it pervading into the modern day. Whether or not it was a curse that led to his family’s demise is something Julian has never revealed, not even to the vampire named Charles. For awhile Julian lived in peace with Charles, who instructed him further in the workings of black magic and vampirism until he finally changed Julian shortly after his 26th birthday. Julian took well to living with the man he loved, feeding upon the humans he was taught to see as a food source from a young age. Charles was a good teacher and Julian learned self control quickly and easily. Unphased now by the intoxicating scent of blood but entranced and obsessed with its taste, they traveled the world together until each, as vampires do, grow bored of each other and move off for their own whims. Charles headed for England and Julian went back to America, taking up residence in New Orleans for years past the turn of the 20th century before moving back to Savannah. He hid himself well among the humans, actually interested in their lives - but not enough to quit eating them. He gained a respect for their lives, something that made his kills all the more sweet for him. He relished the humans, watching them for weeks before finally taking them. Set in his ways, in 1931 he had another run in with Charles. Not so friendly anymore, Charles was encroaching on Julian's territory with a band of vagabonds, threatening to reveal his existence with their brashness and especially their current “pet" named, oddly enough, Savannah. Julian, in anger, was willing to kill for her. Her change was something he enjoyed, not for any romantic purposes, but because by letting her in on his secret he was given the ability to educate a new vampire on his perception of an idealistic lifestyle. Savannah and Julian moved to Forks looking to settle down and remained together until they were tracked by a vampire named Josef, who was wanting to avenge the death of Charles. Julian ended up trapped in a burning building with Josef and they both perished - but not before Julian made sure Savannah got out safely. Family/Connections: Savannah Clark (adopted daughter) Charles (ex-mate) Powers Basic vampire skills. Enhanced use of white and black magic. OOC Info NPC driven by: Unplayable character (previously driven by David) PB: Stuart Townsend 'Journal: ' N/A